This relates generally to connectors to connect two electronic devices to receive high speed signals.
Pogo-pins are an advantageous connector for docking two electrical systems. They may enrich user experience in many applications, such as connecting a detachable ultrabook computer to a docking station, because the attaching and detaching process is easier and more convenient. Accurate alignment between the two connectors is not necessary and less force may be needed. The pogo-pin connector may have better appearance and is therefore preferable in many cases.
However pogo-pins have been investigated by various manufacturers and have generally not been adopted for high speed signaling applications due to uncontrollable electromagnetic interference and high frequency interference issues when high speed differential signals are passing through the pogo-pins. This is because the pogo-pin is exposed and therefore is prone to radiate high speed signals. Attempts have been made to add conventional metal shields to pogo-pins used in connection with universal serial bus (USB) and High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connectors. However these shields have required high mating force and accurate alignment. These designs also have an undesirable appearance, such that the provision of the shielding neutralized the benefits of pogo-pins and rendered pogo-pins undesirable for high speed signaling.